The girl with claws
by You'veBeenLoki'dAgain
Summary: She thought she was a monster, an animal. Kept in Stryker's cells and world of torture. But a certain group of mutants show her that the world isn't all what it seems...I suck at summaries- I swear the stories better than the summary :)
1. Prologue

**Okay – I've never written X men fanfics before so please bear with me, I'm new to this :D  
I don't know about the pairing yet but it will be OC with someone, any ideas?  
Oh, and the O button on my keyboard isn't working very well, so sorry if there is any spelling mistakes in this! Oh, and this isn't a Mary-sue thing, although I am making her a class 5 mutant :P **

**The girl with claws.**

**Prologue - **

I sit, quivering and shaking in the dimly lit cage that they call my room. My wrist and ankles are shackled up together with cold metal cuffs. And I dread to even think of what I must look like; my hair is long, knotted and greasy. My face is beaten black and blue, hell, it's a freaking _rainbow _of colours.

My name is weapon XII, or weapon 12, and I have been trapped in Stryker's lair for over 10 years now. 10 years of torture and never-ending pain. That's my life, stuck in this eternal hell.

They took away my memories when I arrived, so I can't even tell you how I got here. Because I remember nothing, I don't know where I come from, how old I am, where I live, nothing.

And here I am, 10 years down the line and I don't look a day older. Well, that's because of my mutation. I'm a feral, which apparently is very rare for females. I have enhanced senses, eyesight, smell, hearing, the lot. And a healing factor, a very fast one, but it hasn't been working recently, because of Stryker's experiments. I also have claws, which come out of the gap in between my fingers. The closest things to compare my claws with are tiger's claws. But mine are better; mine are _metal, _Adamantium to be exact_. _I'm also a telekinetic, but it's only weak, I need more practice. At the moment the only thing I can move telekinetically is a pen, and for about 2cm.

My ears twitch as I hear faint footsteps down the hallway; they get closer, and closer. And I pray that they're not for me, that they're not coming for me again.

But they are, they always do. The footsteps get louder and finally stop just outside the metal door.

You're probably thinking now that I could just use my claws to rip through the chains and door, but that's not the case.

Stryker found a new metal, and called it Adamantium II. Adamantium II can cut through anything, even normal Adamantium. The only thing Adamantium II can't cut through is Adamantium II, which is exactly what the chains and door is made of. The perfect prison for a monster, for an animal like me.

The metal door is unlocked and swung open. And Stryker stands ominously in the way, a shadow blocking the frame of light. I squint up at him, and hiss.

He walks up to me, his two guards' just behind him. Stryker kneels down.

"Now, We're taking a little trip…To Canada, I have an underground base there. We're leaving now." Stryker informs me.

I scowl, wondering what horrific conditions they're going to put me in next.

"Take her to the truck" Stryker orders his guards.

All I can do is whimper as the guards drag me out of the flea ridden cell, and down the hallway to the truck.

_6 hours later….._

But I wasn't taken to a cell, I was taken to an office, _Stryker's _office. Which is where I am now, perched on a chair in front of him, my wrists and ankles still shackled together.

"So, what I am saying is, that you'll be set free, to carry out the missions that I give you. Of course. You're going to need some training first, I'll have Deadpool take care of that. So, what do you say?" Stryker purrs.

I sit and stare, astonished that he would just set me free like that, but to do _missions?! _Not going to happen.

"I refuse" I squeak, it's been such a long time since I last spoke, so my voice comes out squeaky and high pitched.

Stryker's face is a picture as I refuse his offer, "You _refuse?"_

He stands up and towers above me. "Well, you won't be refusing when I tell you that If you _don't _accept that I will kill your only daughter!" Stryker shouts.

Now it's my turn for my face to be a picture. "I….I…I have a _daughter?" _I squeak.

Stryker grins, "Yes, She's 12 now, looks just like you" Stryker says.

I growl, "You're lying" I snarl.

Stryker bends down beside me, and places a photo of a young girl on my lap, she has deep brown hair like me, and she has my eyes, my bright blue eyes, with a slight hint of golden in the middle.

"So, what do you say? If you accept my offer, she'll live, if you refuse, she'll die" Stryker purrs.

I sigh, "Fine, I accept"

-O-O-O-O-

**Sorry it's so short! But it is only the prologue, promise chapter one will be at least twice the length! **

**Sorry if anyone is OOC, I'm not used to writing x men fanfics :P **

**Please review, I don't usually get reviews so it would be nice to have a response and to know what people think of my writing. :D  
Let me know who you think she should be with! I'm thinking Logan cause he's a feral aswell, but I'm not sure :P **

**Thanks for reading **

**Caitlin :D**


	2. Chapter One

**The girl with claws**

**Chapter One – **

**Ok – I am so sorry for the late update! I have been very busy recently so haven't had time to write any more, also, I started writing this chapter and my laptop decided to delete it for me. So have had to start all over again! **

**Anyways, just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It means a lot to me to know that people like my writing and want to read more, so thank you! You have been my inspiration to carry on XD**

**Anyways, on with chapter one!  
**

So my life continues, being trained by Wade Wilson daily, he's a nice guy, drives me crazy though, the guy just never shut's up! But it's tiring, it's been a long and tiring 3 months now, 3 long months since that damn meeting with Stryker, and the routines the same every day.

Train

Eat

Rest

Train

Sleep

Eat

Train

Sleep

Mission

Train

Eat

Rest

Train

Sleep

Eat

Mission

Eat

Sleep

Train

I wake from my sleep, groaning, I do not feel like a mission with Wilson today. I slump out of bed, get changed into my usual uniform, which is a black leather suit, with black boots to match, and trudge outside.

_2 hours later…_

"Tell me, who sent you this?" Stryker questions, his face inches away from some poor African man, who shakes uncontrollably with fear.

"I do not know!" He yells, speaking perfect English. Stryker rolls his eyes, "One last chance, who sent this?" He yells, gesturing to the half crumpled letter in his hand.

"I have told you, I don't know!" the man cries, tears running down his cheeks, and I have a feeling that he already knows his unfortunate fate.

Stryker stands up straight, he walks over and places one hand on my shoulder, "Weapon 12" he mutters, I look at the man, who stares up at me with wide frightened eyes, I step forwards bravely, sigh, and transform into a large Bengal tiger, just another of my mutations.

I growl, baring my sharp teeth, I flick my striped tail from side to side, and flatten my ears back. And then I pounce, my claws digging into the poor village man, who goes limp on the floor as his life fades away.

I snarl, before transforming back to my human form. Stryker smiles, "Good" He mutters, staring at the mauled body.

I close my eyes, hearing the sound of muffled screams, and the swipe of a sword, stopping the scream for good. I feel warmth around me, like the warmth of a fire, a big one. I open my eyes, and my jaw drops as I see fire swarming and engulfing the small village huts around me, I turn, seeing the local people scream with terror and try to escape the hell they are in, some are lucky, and make it out of the village, and into the wilderness. The others are caught in Wade's world of fury, as he swings his sword at the innocent villagers, slicing them to pieces.

A voice pipes up behind me, "Go on, join in" Stryker whispers in my ear. "Don't want anything to happen to little Lizzie do we now?" He whispers. I growl, remembering the baby I had 12 years ago, and that I had been told died hours after birth.

I snarl, and lengthen my claws, deciding not to transform right now. I crouch low, my eyes fixed on a target, a young woman, a baby in her arms, screaming and running in the opposite direction.

I sprint, on all fours, after her, my pace faster than hers and I catch up in no time. I pounce on her back, my claws slashing through her back, rendering her dead instantly. I stand up, and then notice the infant still in her arms. My metal tiger like claws slide out again, and I attack, slashing them through the infant's chest.

I turn, and see Stryker grinning at me, getting satisfaction out of me killing young children and their mothers. I frown back, which only makes him grin even more. I sigh, before moving onto my next target.

_5 days later…._

I sit in a black SUV, prepared and ready to attack a house in Westchester, New York. Apparently, the place is full of mutants, so it's a tough job, but someone's got to do it!

I sigh as we pull up outside, the other soldiers having already broken through the security and headed inside, I'm the backup. **(AN: Just wanna say, this isn't the break in from X men 2, this is set in present day and is a completely new one, let's just say Stryker didn't die in X2 and got away somehow. )**

"Stand by!" A soldier beside me yells, I lengthen my metal claws, ready for battle. The mission? To abduct and kidnap as many mutants as possible, and if they don't cooperate, or fight back, then kill them. Hopefully they'll be smart enough to just cooperate and come with us, poor buggers.

"Attack!" The same soldier yells, nearly bursting my poor eardrum. I crouch low, and then run on all fours towards the mansion, I burst in through a window, into what seems to be the kitchen, I pause for a second, noticing a small collection of dead soldiers, 6 holes in each one. My eyes open wide, gawping at the holes in the soldiers, they're similar to the ones I leave, except mine are longer.

I snap out of my gawping state and growl, creeping out into the corridor, again, there's no one there except from a bunch of dead soldiers, and a couple of dead mutants from the mansion, and they're young, very young, only children, who must be only 5 or 6. Left on the floor with a bullet wound in their foreheads.

I frown, and turn around to head back to the tuck, thinking that I couldn't possibly kill _another _child, the child I killed the other day has traumatised me enough.

But before I can take another step, I hear footsteps behind me, I turn, and spot a man at the end of the corridor, his dark hair sticks up in points, and I can see 6 very sharp looking Adamantium claws sticking out from his hands. "Shit" I mumble, staring at them.

He growls, "Yer with them" He snarls, he propels himself forward, claws first, I crouch low, and let my claws out, I snarl and pounce on him, throwing myself onto his back, raking my claws through his back, deep and long, but he throws me off into a wall.

All I can do is sit and stare as the deep cuts I have just given him close up and heal before my eyes. He snarls, pouncing at me, I roll to the side, dodging his attack. He pounces again but this time I'm too slow, all six of his claws sink into my stomach. I gasp, and pull his hands out of my stomach. I grin as I see his face go from frowning to complete utter shock and surprise as my stab wounds clear up and close just as fast as his did.

"Looks like we have something in common" I purr. He growls again, before lunging at me, I grab his arms and throw him to the side, into a wall, making a large dent in it.

I growl, circling him, "Yer work for Stryker don't you" The man growls, I frown, "Against my will yes" I finally reply.

He looks slightly surprised, "Why are you workin' fer him then?" He grunts, I sigh, "Because he's got my daughter, he's got her and he'll kill her if I don't work for him" I explain, my claws lengthen slightly and I growl.

"Wait" he mutters, he retracts his claws, letting them slide back into his hands. And I slowly retract mine as well. "Don't go with him, stay here, we can help yer" He mutters.

I frown, "I don't need _help!_" I snarl, "I need my daughter back" I scowl, "And if I have to work for that freak to do so? Then fine" I snap.

"We'll get yer daughter back, just stay here, I promise we'll get her back, ok?" He pleads, a frown still on his face.

I sigh, "What even _is _this place?" I grunt, a frown on my face. "It's a school" he mutters, "A _school" _I moan, not wanting to stay at some crappy school. "It's a school fer mutants, but also the X men, a group of mutants, I'm part of it" He mumbles.

"What? So you want me to come and join your little boy band? Uhh, No thanks" I snap, I turn to leave, but he grabs my shoulder and spins me around.

"You're working for a murderer, a killer, and I'm giving you a chance to get away from him, to be safe, to get yer daughter back, please, just _stay" _he growls.

I sigh, considering his offer. "_Fine_, I'll stay" I sigh, "I'll stay, for a bit" I moan. The man smiles ever so slightly, "Good" He mutters, he holds out his hand, "I'm Logan" He mumbles. Now this is the awkward bit. "I'm…umm..I'm Weapon 12" I smile. He raises an eyebrow, "You…Don't have a name?" he questions, I look down to the floor, "Well I'm sure I did have one, but I have no memories of my life before Stryker, well, only that I had a baby girl, but that's all" I explain.

He sighs, "I have no memories too" Logan says, I glance up at him, "Really?" I ask, he just nods.

My hearing picks up the sound of trucks starting outside, signalling for me the end of the attack, Logan seems to notice too and quickly leads me away to what must be his room. I take a seat on his bed, and watch as he walks out the door, claws out, ready to protect me from anyone who dares try to get to me.

I sigh, frustrated at being left on my own like he thinks I can't protect myself! I stand up, lengthen my claws, and head out of the room and after Logan.

I find him slicing through a soldier, and there's plenty more behind. They'd obviously sent back a little search and rescue party for me. Looks like it's turning out to be a search and _die _party instead. Too bad.

I grin, and pounce on the nearest soldier, I claw through his throat, killing him instantly, I turn, and leap on another, raking his stomach to shreds of confetti, and he drops to the floor, eyes still and staring wide.

I smirk, proud of myself and rather enjoying killing people for a change, although that's probably because it's Stryker's men that I'm killing.

Logan and I finish off the last of the poor soldiers who were sent back for me. Logan turns to me, "Yer got some moves girl" he says, impressed by my killing.

I just smile, "So, what now?" I question. He shrugs, "Well I guess we meet up with the others" he mutters

"Others?" I ask, enquiring as to who the others are.

"The X men, and the students" He mumbles.

"_Oh" _I stutter, "The others" I add, Logan grins, "C'mon, they don't bite" He chuckles, dragging me off.

**Sorry, this chapter's a little boring a pretty short, the next one will be longer! And less boring, oh, and I'm sorry if anyone is OOC at all, I'm trying my best here! :P Anyway, please review! Thanks. **

**-Caitlin **


End file.
